


DreamSMP Headcanons + Minifics [Requests open]

by two_dimensions



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, No Smut, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_dimensions/pseuds/two_dimensions
Summary: Writing some requests that yall leave!
Relationships: Fundy & Reader, Karl Jacobs & Reader, Ranboo & Reader, Wilbur Soot & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not tagged with anything (ex: dsmp!Wilbur vs WilburSoot) are their online personas, I don't do irls.

hello!! this is my first time ever really trying to do something like this, but my requests are open! i'll be writing short headcanons and/or minifics here. feel free to leave some requests but please keep these following things in mind:

i will NOT do the following:  
smut  
gore  
in-depth character death

things i WILL do:  
fluff  
problematic ships

i think that's about it!! thank you for stopping by and i'll be updating tags when i add more hcs or fics :)


	2. Wilbursoot Headcanons

\- if he sees you talking to other people he'll probably do the little pouty face he always does, or like come up to you and show to the other that 1) is a big and tall man and 2) you're his :)

\- if you two had a pet together, he'd probably get jealous if you were spending time with the pet instead of him

\- i also hc him to be very needy, wanting cuddles and kissies constantly, but understands when you're feeling down and will gladly cradle you in his arms and pet your head mayhaps

\- wilbur would probably kick the shit out of someone if they ever even thought of jokingly flirt with you, much less actually flirting

\- if you were having a bad day, he'd probably start playing one of your favourite songs to try and cheer you up, even if its only a little smile

\- duets!!!!! you'd sing little mini duets together!!!!!! even if theyre jokey ones, there's just singing all the time in your flat together

\- occasional appearances on streams!! the first time was an accident as you were just looking for your mario kart cartridge and wandered into his room while he was streaming. sometimes he'll invite you to walk around on the dream smp while on his account! 

_very short, i'll probably be editing this when i get more thoughts n stuff :D_


	3. dsmp!Ranboo Headcanons

\- you two have matching rings / bracelets so that ranboo doesnt forget who you are :(((

\- you accidentally stumbled upon one of his memory books and there were so many pages filled with things about you, like the things you like, your favourite colours, food, etc.

\- due to mans large height he absolutely towers over you, and that also means great cuddles.

\- sometimes at night when he hears dream's voice in his head, you help him through the episode. you stay by his side until you're sure he's going to be alright.

\- at times when he's convinced he's done something bad, like theft or something idk, you help him through that as well and reassure him that he's not done anything wrong.

\- sometimes ranboo forgets where he sets things down, so you help him find things sometimes :0

_again, a little short, will probably edit when i get more ideas n stuff :D_


	4. Vilbur Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic about dsmp!wilbur, pogtopia arc, just in case there's any confusion :)

\- sometimes at night, he's convinced that he's done some horrible things and he shouldn't be allowed to love someone like you. _~~"Cause I think you're so good... and I'm nothing like you."~~_

\- wilbur sometimes tries to hole himself up in his room, trying to cut people off, but you were one of the people who would check up on him everyday, make sure he was eating, drinking water, and just generally taking care of himself

\- he likes to talk about how he really wants to blow up l'manburg but in his words, "i'm too much of a pussy to actually do so" _~~"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?"~~_

\- he talks about how cold he is sometimes, so you cuddle him in hopes of trying to get him warmer in that cold, damp, ravine. _~~"I could even learn how to love like you"~~_

\- at times, he convinces himself to finally take down his walls and cuddles you or asks for hugs. it doesnt happen very often, but in the slight chances that it does, you savour those moments forever.

_thats all my brain could shit out rn im so sorry these are all so bad also haha song quotes funny_


	5. dsmp!Fundy Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this hc, fundy is an ftm-trans, fox-boy. he has the ears + tail of a fox, fangs, and longer pointed black nails.

\- sometimes fundy rants to you at night about his dad, dysphoria, etc. you sit there and comfort and support him

\- fundy's fur is really soft actually!! sometimes you like to pet his head or rub his ears. fundy doesn't say it, but he finds it very comforting

\- he finds it extremely cute when you ask to braid or toy with his hair. he usually has to fight against sleep when you toy with his hair because it reminds him of his mother, combing his hair

\- you two like to banter back and forth a lot! he likes to say that he hates your guts, but really he cherishes the moments he gets to spend with you

\- fundy finds himself humming songs wilbur used to sing to him. the one you recognise him humming the most is "Maybe I Was Boring"

_ooooooo brain brr_

_thats all i'll probably be posting today, i might drop some au's tomorrow tho :)_


	6. KarlJacobs Headcanons

_karl hcs_

\- would be the type of bitch to use these kind of quackity pictures:

\- would help you paint your nails :]

\- he probably talks about survivor so much, maybe even ask you to watch it with him :]

\- would 100% be so happy if you agreed to watching a few episodes of survivor with him

\- would probably have a movie marathon day with you where the two of you just pick random movies to watch that day.

\- probably wouldn't mind if you stole a hoodie or two, maybe even go as far to say he'd complement you, say you look cute in those hoodies and let you keep it!!

\- he's a giggly ball of sunshine and nothing will change my mind

\- KARAOKE NIGHTS!!!! he would 1000% invite you to have a karaoke night with him and the feral boys and then be surprised when you actually sound really fucking good and then you'd become a part of the feral gang

\- definitely blasts girl in red and sweater weather at 12am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting a fic after i'm done with school today!! super excited for it too!! stay tuned for it bois <3


	7. editor wilbur hcs

_editor wilbur hcs!_

  
\- probably recovering from frostbite because mans cold oooouuuhhh   
  


\- probably has a missing finger from said frostbite   
  


\- he has lots of big warm jackets to steal   
  


\- small friendly quarrels over jacket / beanie theft  
  


\- you hear him play songs at like 2am a lot and its kinda comforting but wakes you up sometimes   
  
  
\- he probably tries to push you away sometimes but you refuse and keep pestering him until he says you're his little pogchamp   
  
  
\- moody bitch   
  
  
\- he pretends to hate you and "talks shit" about you to friends, chalking you up to be a shit person but mans just kidding lmao   
  
  
\- has probably killed someone   
  
  
\- gay gay homosexual gay   
  
  
\- probably hides random ass things in your videos without your noticing (if you make videos n shits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I MIGHT HAVE PERHAPSLY OVERSHADOWED HOW SLOW I WRITE
> 
> OKAY.
> 
> UM.
> 
> it will be out like probably in the next 2 weeks mans so slow at writing LMAO


	8. fuck it technoblade hcs

t _echnoblade hcs_

\- bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh

\- tired cuddly bean 24/7

\- up at 3am talking to philza probably

\- can and will punch you for stealing his food

\- asks for cuddles too much but its fine its fine anything for technoblade

\- you heard his whole "i'm a person, tommy" monologue through the walls bc ooouhhuh thin wall eheehee

\- anxious to ask for some things probably and like hints that he _wants_ to do it but doesnt ever ask or anything

\- you notice things that hes picked up from like phil n tommy n all their speaking traits or whatever

\- he listens to wilburs music early LOOOOOL

\- has 1000% hummed some tune from a new song wilbur's working on and exposes how it sounds or whatever idk man

\- fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have apparebntly forgtottern that i have a promt to write 
> 
> i swear i am working on it i promise im just tryna focus on schoolwork and shit


End file.
